Resaca
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: Hermione acompaña a Ginny a una fiesta para que esta olvide un mal rato, luego sufre los efectos del alcohol y los dolores que conlleva, pero nunca imagino que a raíz de un dolor de cabeza se daría cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos..HHr total!


Hola! Este es mi primer fic en este sitio, espero que les agrade y puedan dejar algún comentario, ya he publicado en otro sitio pero quise ver como me iba por aquí XD, muchas gracias de antemano y disfruten la lectura!

* * *

"Resaca" era la única palabra que estaba en la mente de Hermione en este momento. No sabía con exactitud que hora era, ni desde hace cuanto había llegado a su casa. De lo único que tenía certeza era de que estaba en su cama con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Nunca más acompañaré a Ginny a sus fiestas de consolación – se dijo en voz alta mientras se paraba de su cama en busca de algún analgésico para calmar el dolor de cabeza.

Todo había ocurrido desde que Ginny había terminado con Neville una vez más, esta parejita lo único que sabia hacer era juntarse, pelearse, reconciliarse, y volver a repetir el ciclo una y otra vez, pero Hermione sabía que de cierta forma eso "refrescaba" la relación, al menos eso era lo que quería pensar. Pero la noche anterior digamos que Ginny quería "despejar" su mente con alcohol y acompañada de su mejor amiga.

**.: Flash Back :.**

Creo que esta vez es definitivo Hermione – decía una pesimista Ginny en el departamento de su mejor amiga

No lo creo, ustedes siempre hacen lo mismo, te apuesto que en 2 días te voy a ver tomada de la mano de Neville otra vez – le dijo mientras le servía un poco de cerveza de mantequilla

Es que si lo hubieras oído... –hizo una pausa para beberse de un solo trago el contenido del vaso - ¿No tienes algo más fuerte? –

No –

Necesito despejarme Hermione, esta noche quiero olvidarme de Neville –

¿Qué tienes en mente? – decía una Hermione asustada, ciertamente las ideas de su amiga eran de temer

Pues... en realidad esperaba que tu me dieras alguna idea –

¿Yo? – la miro desconcertada

Si¿qué tiene de raro eso, debes conocer algún lugar en el mundo muggle que nos sirva de entretención –

Sabes que no salgo mucho –

Vamos Hermione has un esfuerzo, alguna parte debes conocer –

Bueno si, pero no creo que sea buena idea... –

Dime... –

Ginny, después te vas a arrepentir, te vas a emborrachar y lo más seguro es que te olvides por completo de Neville –

Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer – la miro con una sonrisa maliciosa

Pobre Neville – dijo Hermione y luego de que las 2 chicas se arreglaran, se pusieron en marcha a un bar londinense donde un par de veces Hermione había ido con unas viejas amigas. Cuando llegaron grata fue la sorpresa al encontrarse con una fiesta de espuma y un muy ameno grupo de jóvenes sedientos de diversión y alcohol. Lo que paso después de ahí se puede resumir en Ginny bebiendo y bebiendo mientras incitaba a Hermione a acompañarla a "pasar las penas", sin ninguna otra opción la castaña accedió y acompaño a su amiga. Después de bailar con cuanto chico se los pedía continuaron bebiendo y bebiendo como si la vida se les fuese en ello.

**.: Fin Flash Back :.**

No puede ser, no tengo nada – dijo revisando el botiquín del baño en busca de algo que le quitara ese dolor insoportable – Ni modo, tendré que preparar alguna poción – se decía mientras abría la llave del baño para lavarse la cara, mientras lo hacia vio que tenia algo escrito en la mano

Rick: 5778967 – dijo en voz alta mientras recordaba a este tal Rick que estuvo bailando con ella bastante tiempo, sin duda era guapo, pero no recordaba que hubieran intercambiado números. Mientras reía recordó a Ginny y a todos los tipos con que intento olvidar a Neville – Lo repito pobre Neville – dijo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza, cada vez que escuchaba su propia voz le dolía más, así que decidió callarse.

Sin ánimos de preparar nada por ahora decidió irse a dormir un poco más y después hacer la bendita poción. Cuando llegó a su habitación se tiro a la cama y sin molestarse en moverse cerro los ojos, pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir que alguien se sentaba en la cama junto a ella, pensó que era Ginny y comenzó a hablar

Ginny te prometo que nunca más te voy a dar datos para que salgamos, prefiero quedarme a ver películas con Harry –

Yo también prefiero quedarme a ver películas contigo – dijo Harry mientras Hermione se reincorporaba rápidamente

Harry –

Hola – le dijo sonriendo – Así que salieron sin mi – dijo falsamente herido

No fue algo que organizáramos, ya sabes lo de siempre... –

Ginny y Neville terminaron otra vez – dijeron al unísono con tono cansado

Si, si lo supé, Neville estuvo en mi casa y se quedó allá... les doy 2 días para que vuelvan –

Yo les doy tres –

¿Quieres apostar? –

La última vez gané yo –

Estoy seguro que ejerciste algún tipo de influencia sobre Ginny –

Mentira –

Bueno como sea, te venía a invitar a desayunar, pero al parecer estás con resaca –

Ni me lo recuerdes, tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible – le dijo introduciéndose en la cama

Si quieres te preparo algo –

Por favor –

Esta bien –

Pero trata de hacerla bien de inmediato porque no me quedan muchos ingredientes y si te equivocas tendrás que ir en busca de más –

Me ofendes, soy un maestro en las pociones –

Claro, y yo soy el amor frustrado de Snape – ambos rieron

Mejor iré a hacer la poción, pequeña alcohólica – Hermione lo miro ofendida mientras le tiraba un cojín

Harry fue a hacer la poción y mientras tanto Hermione trataba de no moverse tanto para que la cabeza no le explotase. De repente empezó a sentir una fuerte ola de calor, la primavera estaba es pleno apogeo y ella estaba con un camisón de mangas largas que la hacía sentir bajo 100°C, entonces decidió ponerse algo más fresco, se levantó de la cama y fue al closet en busca de una camiseta, de inmediato se sacó el camisón quedando en ropa interior al mismo tiempo que Harry entraba a la habitación con la poción.

Mione aquí esta la poci...- no siguió hablando al ver a su amiga semidesnuda, era cierto la había visto antes con traje de baño, pero en esa ocasión no estaba una cama al lado de ellos y sentía que la temperatura empezaba a aumentar desmedidamente y la sequedad en su garganta se hizo insoportable

Harry, ya hiciste la... – Harry al mismo tiempo que ella le hablaba se tomaba la poción – Espero que eso no haya sido la poción – le dijo poniendo las manos en su cintura

¿La poción?... – Harry recién en ese momento comprendió que se había tomado la poción de Hermione y ahora esta lo miraba con una postura asesina – Lo siento, se me olvido –

Pero ¿cómo¿Acaso eres idiota? – esta bien, se había pasado, no era para tanto, pero de verdad le dolía la cabeza

No, solo me equivoque, no es para tanto –

Harry... a veces me... – prefirió no seguir y se puso la camiseta mientras Harry se imaginaba como sería sacarle la camiseta a Hermione. Es que esto no era nada bueno para Harry, cada día que estaba con Hermione era un desafío, desde que en el colegio se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía ella no podía evitar fantasear con su amiga a cada instante, y aún así no podía decirle lo que sentía.

Es tu culpa – le dijo Harry de un momento a otro

¿Mi culpa¿De qué hablas? –

Tu provocaste que me desconcentrara –

¿Disculpa? – Hermione no entendía nada, o ella todavía estaba bajo el efecto del alcohol o Harry se estaba volviendo loco, o talvez ambas.

Yo venía con la poción pero tu estabas casi desnuda y me desconcentraste – no podía creer lo que acaba de decir y por la cara de Hermione notó que ella tampoco se esperaba algo así

Disculpa no pretendía desconcentrarte – dijo algo sonrojada Hermione¿qué estaba pasando¿Desde cuando a Harry lo desconcentraba ella?

No sabes cuan desconcentrado me tienes últimamente – dijo Harry sin miedos ahora, no le importaba la reacción de Hermione, bueno si, pero tenía que sacarse ese peso de encima. Todos estos años habían sido una cruel tortura, los Viernes de película que pasaban juntos, los desayunos diarios y las incontables cenas ya no eran suficientes para Harry, él quería el tiempo completo de Hermione e iba a averiguar de inmediato si sus anhelos podrían ser correspondidos.

Harry¿estás seguro de qué ayer no te pusiste a beber con Neville? –

No, yo estoy totalmente sobrio, no he ingerido una gota de alcohol –

Entonces ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? –

Estoy hablando de lo que siento desde que te vi en el baile de navidad de cuarto – Hermione lo miraba atentamente aún sin entender, Harry esperaba que su extrema inteligencia saliera ahora y que lo ayudara un poco, tan inteligente para todo pero ahora...

No entiendo –

Hermione¿por qué crees que paso todo mi tiempo contigo¿por qué no salgo con nadie¿por qué crees que alejo a todo tipo que se quiera acercar a ti? Créeme no es ningún tipo de sobreprotección de hermano como lo hace Ron – entonces a Hermione le quedo más que claro, varias veces Ginny le había insinuado que Harry esta demasiado "atento" con ella y que de seguro buscaba algo más, pero Hermione no le hizo caso y con el típico pensamiento de "solo es mi mejor amigo" no lo tomo en cuenta, pero ahora todo quedaba claro, por eso Harry siempre era el primero que estaba con ella, el que la invitaba a desayunar cada mañana, el que la iba a buscar al trabajo, el que veía películas con ella, el que velaba su sueño cuando enfermaba, el que tenía todas las anécdotas de su vida... el que ella amaba. ¡Por Merlín¿cómo podía haber sido tan despistada y no haberse dado cuenta antes? Era tan obvio y ahora lo veía, estaba profundamente enamorada de Harry y no se había dado cuenta, a eso se debía la sensación de angustia cuando el se demoraba más de lo debido para los desayunos, o cuando se enteraba que Harry había salido herido en su trabajo de auror y sobre todo la felicidad que le causaba ver las sonrisas que el solo le dedicaba a ella. Todo cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría e impactada cayó en su cama

Harry¿estás enamorado de mi? – le dijo clavando su mirada en él

Con cada fibra de mi ser – sintió fuertes pulsaciones en su cabeza, pero no eran por la resaca sino por el nuevo sentimiento que había nacido en ella. Formo una sonrisa en su rostro mientras fijaba su vista en el suelo. Harry aprovecho para acercarse y agacharse frente a ella

Hermione... yo te amo – le dijo tomando su rostro y suavemente se acerco para besarla. Ella aún impactada no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos. Harry al ver que Hermione no seguía con el beso se separó de ella.

Lo siento, no me resistí, se que no sientes lo mismo... – fue interrumpido por los dedos de Hermione que se posaron en sus labios

Harry te amo, y disculpa por no haberlo notado antes, te amo – le dijo sonriendo y haciendo a Harry el hombre más feliz del mundo, automáticamente Harry se lanzó sobre Hermione a besarla con una pasión inusitada y cumpliendo una de sus tantas fantasías con la castaña.

Creo que ya no me duele la cabeza – dijo Hermione entre risas mientras Harry besaba su cuello.

De algo sirvió tomarme tu poción – le dijo mientras sus manos exploraban el cuerpo de su amada

Eres mi mejor poción – le dijo la castaña y sin más palabras continuaron con su entrega mutua, que sin pensarlo para Hermione había sido tan esperada. Y todo después de una resaca y la bendita poción.

* * *

y eso fue XD... ojala merezca algún review )

hasta pronto y nos leemos!

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
